Edward and Bella's First Time
by xxbabykriskrisxx
Summary: This one is actually tastefully done. Obviously I cant write like Stephanie.Im an ammature writer and im tryin my best. Read/Review


**Bella and Edward's First Time**

**I don't own anything, just how I see what happened on their honeymoon**

"Bella I promised we would try."

Edward and his negativity, like this wasn't going to work. We were perfectly compatible. Everything would work out perfect and it would be beautiful.

"Yes Edward, I know."

"But um before all of that takes place, I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for a midnight swim? The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice."

"Ok well I'll go on ahead and, let you take your human time, ok. Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen."

I couldn't believe this was happening; I was so excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. I decided that I should probably take a human minute or two. I was sure my hair was all messed up and there were beads of sweat on my forehead. When I got to the mirror I combed out my hair and washed my face. The water felt so good on my face, I rinsed my arms, and decided I better take a shower. Since I was little the warm water from the shower always put me at ease; and that's exactly what I needed. After my shower I wrapped myself up in a big fluffy towel and something came to my mind that I didn't think about. What do I wear? Obviously not the clothes I was wearing, and I would just look ridiculous in anything Alice packed. I decided that I would just go out in my towel. When I got outside I put my towel on the branch where Edward had put his clothes. I shouldn't have been so surprised to see all of his clothes hanging there, pants, shirt, boxers, but for some reason I was. I took off my towel and my naked body was exposed. I thought I would be so embarrassed, but I felt at ease, very comfortable in my own skin.

"Hey love, what took you so long?"

"Um I decided to take a shower, I was kind of sweaty."

"Oh, no problem, I would wait forever for you."

"Ha-ha, you kind of did."

"Yes and I would wait a hundred more years if I had too."

"Stop Edward you're going to make me blush"

After that he stopped talking and looked at the moon, I could understand why, I knew I wasn't nearly as beautiful as he thought. At least with the moon shown above we looked the same. Two naked bodies in an ocean of love and trust, how perfect.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's ok."

I didn't understand his nonchalant attitude.

"I mean with you here, there's no comparison."

"Oh Edward."

"Ok, like I said before we would try, but if I do anything to hurt you, you must tell me and fast."

"I promise, but you don't have to worry, we belong together."

With that said he turned around and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss he's ever given me. My hands curled around his hair and his hands found my hips. I shuddered when they touched my bare skin and he immediately broke the kiss.

"What's the matter, did I hurt you are you all right?"

"Nothing is the matter. No you didn't hurt me and yes I'm all right."

He went back to kissing me, and I felt like this was going to be the most perfect night of my life. I knew he would make it perfect for me, but I was afraid I wouldn't live up to that with him. After about 3 minutes of non-stopping kissing, I broke the kiss. I didn't want to but being a human I did have to breathe.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not, I just had to breathe."

"Oh ha-ha ya sometimes I forget you're a human, but I mustn't. I can't get carried away, we both know what will happen if I do, and I can't and won't let myself do it."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I love you."

"I love you too."

We went back to kissing, and I could feel myself getting very anxious. The way he was touching my back, the intensity of the kiss, everything. Then Edward broke the kiss again. All this kiss breaking was getting on my nerves.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

"A little, but I know it's right and I'm not scared. Are you nervous?"

"Yes to be honest, a little. Over a hundred years of existing and this is happening, but it's like you said before, its right."

I was ready to jump him. I guess knowing he was ready and knowing I was ready made me feel better. He was mine and I was his. This moment would signify our love.

"Um Edward, I'm about to sound like a total human but where exactly is this action going to take place?"

"Where ever you'd like my dear. We can go inside if you want, or we can stay here on the sand. Whatever you want I'm completely fine with."

"Um I think we should stay out here. It's so nice out here."

"Ok, no problem, you ready to get out of the water or would you like a little longer?"

"No, I'm ready."

I couldn't believe that in about 2 minutes I was no longer going to be a virgin. Edward and I were going to experience physical love and it was going to be magical.

We got out of the water hand in hand and sat down on the sand. We took a minute to look at each other. I was such a human; I ogled him for what seemed like forever. My Edward here, naked before my eyes, it seemed so odd and perfect at the same time. I wonder what he was thinking about looking at me. I wasn't very chesty, and I wasn't very skinny either. I probably looked like a lump compared to him.

"You are so beautiful."

I had to blush at that statement. I didn't know what to say to him. Ya I was still a teenager and all those naughty thoughts came to my mind. He was so respectful and sweet I didn't want to blurt out something dumb like you look sexy or your fringing fine, but that's exactly what I did.

"Edward, you're just so… sexy."

"Ha-ha thank you, as are you, very sexy indeed."

Not having to worry about anything was great. Edward was frozen and I would be his first ever so no condom needed. I was clean so he obviously didn't have to worry about catching anything, as if he could.

He just grabbed me, gently layed me down and said I love you and I'm almost certain this is going to hurt but if the pain becomes unbearable scream or something so I know to take it out right away. I just told him I would be fine.

"Ok her I go, ready?"

"Oh My God, Edward, just do it all ready, I'm fine!"

"Ok, ok, goodness I married a feisty one."

After that it was in. The pain was not as bad as I thought, of course he asked me if I was ok and I told him yes I was fine. The pain subsided and it was overcome with pleasure. Once he knew that I was fine, he started with a rhythm that I easily met. It wasn't like most people say it is, it was beautiful and once we got going it was fun. I was enjoying is so much. As much as Edward is going to down play it, I knew he enjoyed himself too. After a little while, he told me we should go in the house, because it would frighten the people on the island to hear the sounds we were making.

"Oh Bella I love you so much, words can't describe the way I feel for you."

"I love you too Edward, I really love you."

Once we got back to our room that's when things got going. He was absolutely perfect. Not too rough, hard or anything. I could tell we were both very close to the passion and roller coaster ride everyone talked about, and that's when I heard a rip. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. He kissed me once more and the rest is history.


End file.
